


Violet Eyes

by shahral_SAH99



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Its okay not to be okay au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahral_SAH99/pseuds/shahral_SAH99
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi lives with his autistic older brother, Daisuke Kururugi. They frequently move from country to country within Britannia ever since Daisuke witnessed their mother's murder. Circumstance leads to Suzaku being forced to move back to Japan, where they used to live.Unexpectantly, he might have brought a link from the past that he wants so badly to forget...
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 3





	Violet Eyes

In a stop motion animation, the night appeared long before the sound of crows reached the dark castle where a boy with a beautiful face and violet eyes watching the view from the balcony’s handrail where he sits.

_A long long time ago, there lived a beautiful boy in a castle located deep inside the forest. He was always alone, so he was lonely and bored._

The boy jumps down from where he sits and goes outside of the castle during the daytime.

_So one day, he left the castle to find himself a friend to play with. He offered them all sorts of amazing gifts, but nobody ever accepted him._

The boy with violet eyes walked towards the children playing at the nearby tree of the town square. As an offering, he brought his precious box where he keeps his treasures- two dead mice. Expectantly- or rather unexpectedly for the boy- the children widened their eyes in horror. One of them even faints for a moment. And so the children ran far away from him, leaving him confused.

_Later on, he found out why._

The boy’s hair elongates as it reaches the ground and becomes a horrifying morph of a monster from his hair. The monster that had kept him in the dark castle. 

_A monster who brings along the shadow of death. That’s what the people called him. “He’s a monster. A monster.”_

The boy with violet eyes walked his way on the dirt road along the river. Along the way, he stumbled upon a fishhook, with the fish line still attached.

_He was very angry at every living soul in the world. And he needed to take it out on someone._

With the fish hook, he threw the hook to the river, immediately caught a fish. After he pulled the fish in front of him, he stomped his foot on the fish, killing it instantly. He does it again, again and again. Until suddenly, instead of a fish, he caught a human boy. The boy was obviously drowned back then. The boy with violet eyes looks at the boy. He has a messy mop of fair, is what he thought. Thinking that he is dead, he stomped his feet to the boy’s chest, drawing out the water in his lungs, thus waking the boy up. Unexpectedly, he saved the boy rather than the other way around. 

_Ever since he had unexpectedly saved the boy from dying, the scary shadow that always followed him around suddenly disappeared._

Sharp violet eyes touch their gaze to the green-eyed boy- the first thing he sees after those eyes are opened. As he was drawn to the boy’s green eyes, he realis=zed that the shadow was no longer there unlike the last time. 

_And the boy always followed him around instead. He always went with him whether it was day or night and whether he was in the mountains or on a field._

_On a clear and sunny day, the boy asked him this._

_“Hey, will you always stay by my side?” asked the violet-eyed boy._

_“Of course. I will never run away.” exclaimed the green-eyed boy._

The violet-eyed boy rose from where he was sitting and turned his body towards the other boy- he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He extended his hands towards the green-eyed boy and showed him a butterfly. With his other hand, he ripped the wing off the body, the other boy horrified with what he just saw.

_“Even after you see this?”_

His eyes turned from what can be said beautifully into terrifying, scaring the other boy. The green-eyed boy dropped the flowers on his hands as he ran far away from the terrifying boy, detaching the fish hook connecting them.

_The boy was all alone again, and that’s when the shadow of death came back and whispered this. “No one can ever stay by your side because you’re a monster. Do not ever forget that. Do you understand?”_

The boy was back at the dark castle that had trapped him. The boy- now a man- was now back at the balcony- turning his gaze to the monster behind him all those years. With a sad blank gaze, he replied to the monster… 

“Yes, mother”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is not what I imagined it would be. I wrote the prologue ever since I became obsessed with the kdrama. So I combined two of my favourite TV shows and BAM! Here is the one I make deliberately. I may update this when I'm mentally available but now, this may have to wait for a while. Have a good day! Stay safe everyone. Annyeong !!! Matta ne !!


End file.
